Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory device, and more particularly to a memory device that includes different memories, such as memory chips, manufactured to be capable of operating in different temperature ranges, and a data processing system having the same.
A semiconductor device such as a memory chip generates heat during an operation. An operational temperature refers to a temperature measured to be a different value from a temperature value around a semiconductor chip due to the heat generated inside the semiconductor chip.
The operational temperature of the semiconductor chip is closely related to reliability, an operation durability, and performance of the semiconductor chip. In general, the reliability of the semiconductor chip decreases as a temperature increases. In order to forecast reliability of a semiconductor chip, it is important to know a temperature of the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip can be used not only in a place with a constant ambient temperature but also in a very hot place, a very cold place, or a place with a big daily temperature variation such as a desert.
As described above, a temperature of a semiconductor chip may increase according to an operational condition (e.g., an operational voltage and/or an operational frequency) and an environmental condition. In the related art, a voltage supplied to a semiconductor chip, a frequency, or a transfer cycle of an instruction is changed by using a sensor which senses an increase in a temperature of the semiconductor chip. However, such a method cannot ensure reliability of the semiconductor chip in an extreme environmental condition. Even with a semiconductor chip having good performance in a room temperature, it is difficult to have good performance in a place with a low temperature such as Antarctic and Arctic or a place with a very big daily temperature range such as desert.